(Five Nights At Freddy's)(Foxy X Reader) Chapter One: New Start
by CreepyKawaiiBunny
Summary: You and your younger brother John have always had the taste of the good life, and yet the bad taste of life as well. Your world changes when your God-father Uncle Charles Fazbear summons you to his death bed. The job he gives you and John, is unlike any other job you both have had. You meet new friends and learn the family truth, if fate does not repeat it's self first.
1. Chapter One: New Start

**_Driving in the car on the way to the airport, to had back home to St. Louis. Coming from L.A the city that I can tell you never sleeps, living there for the past for few years, life had turned kindly for my daughter and I. Being able to live my dream as a fashion designer, giving my child all life could have asked for, expect one thing. To truly be a normal family, it had just been myself and my daughter, then one day out of the blue my younger brother John pulled up and asked if he could stay and live with us. I told him yes, and since that day just the two of us becaming a trio. Never bothered me at all, and I enjoyed having my younger brother around, he went to college and became head of his class, which made his ass a tech head. Not everyone could say they had a brother who could make a robort in his sleep._**

**_The reason for us heading home, was the phone call I got from my father. He had told me that Uncle Charles Fazbear, was on his death bed. That also father had a job for my brother and I both. Uncle Charles, was my god-father since I was born in 1988, and my father was he truly only closes friends, due to events in his past and his wife's past. Uncle Charles was not well liked, mostly hated because of his choices you can. Pulling into the airport, I look down at my cell, blink seeing the name. "Daddy..."I whisper, picking up the call and waited for his voice to answer back._**

**_"I wanted to call, and make sure John was with you. Also to make sure both my girls are safe and ready to head back home." He said, his voice was rough and sounded old, but that voice was the only voice on this earth that made me feel loved and safe._**

**_"Of course, daddy. Just pulled into the airport, and John is here, he is excited about this so called tech job you got for him,and he said to tell Uncle Charles thank you as well." I spoke, as I saw John getting out bags, and placing them down to get them out of the car, his short blond hair with the red highlights fell in front of his face, since he refused to cut it at times. His green eyes, looked at me with that damn stupid little brother half ass smile he gave me when he wanted to tell me it was all good. My brother was a tall boy about 6;1 and was mostly built, since one year he got bored and started to take up track when he was not busy doing odd jobs or doing tech like me, he wanted a solid job and a place to put roots my proud and joy stepped out of the car, holding her teddy bear close to her. Having dark brown curly hair being held up in skull pig tail holders, her dark brown eyes scanned over to me, she smiled that toothless front grin smile that most children, due with they loose, one of their front teeth. She was tanned, like my brother and I. Having those brown family eyes that I had._**

**_" Daddy, see you and uncle Charles soon. Goodbye." I state softly, and hang up the phone. Helping my brother with the bags, we gave them to the people who took take of those things at the airport, and walked into the airport._**

**_(Your Father's POV)_**

**_"Well,they are on their way here." Ken (your father) said, as he turned to look back at his life long friend Charles Fazbear. Charles look at Ken just nodded softly, as if saying thank you. "You best hope they take the offer,but if not your soul is just as damned as your wife is. Either way I don't want to see a old friend to go out like this." Ken spoke, as he sat in a chair next to Charles bed._**

**_"games...stories all over the net...I should thank them all for making my once children's pizza diner little girl being gifts in not one,but all talents like my dear late wife Martha." Charles said, as he looked to a large painting hanging on his wall of his room, of his dear wife. Ken lights his smoke pipe, and rolled his eyes, he was close to Martha as well,but knew the woman was out of her mind for half the stuff she thought she could make right._**

**_"Either way my daughter does or not, still involving my son,and my grand-daughter. All because you wanna make shit right,but making up to the five poor souls who were murdered,by the asshole you hired." Ken said, remembering the time, he sighed and crossed his legs._**

**_"I..I did not know that he was able to do...I never knew Martha..."Charles never got a chance to finish, before Ken hit the table with his fit._**

**_"Bull shit! Charles, you know the fucking background of the asshole you paid to play fucking golden freddy, then you fire his ass because you found him in bed with your wife, and then the psycho turned around and comes back and murders five kids. Five harmless kids..." Ken spit out in anger, not liking the fact he owed Charles for saving his son's life at one point._**

**_"I did not call you here, or ask you to call your two kids, and give them this. I know deep down, in new hands, and out of mine. That place can be life again, maybe then I can make up for the sins I have done Ken." Charles said, as Ken sighed and nodded to Charles._**

**_(Back To You's POV)_**

**_On the plane ride, it was already close to midnight. I had two sleeping figures beside me. My five year old daughter Raina, and my 22 year old brother John. Both slept on each side of me, and used me for their pillow. Sighing a soft sigh, I covered up Raina, and leaned her seat back so she could rest well. Looking at my brother, I just smiled and pulled the blanket over him,and pushed him gently to lean his seat back too. Finally, getting comfortable myself, that is when a female walked over to me to ask if I wanted something to drink. I told her the strongest they had. Since I knew normally my father's phone calls to come home, was either very bad, or the family was in trouble again._**

**_An hour being on the flight, I found myself working on a new design I had in my mind since last week. Sipping on my cocktail, I lost myself in my art work, and enjoying the peace and quiet. While working on my design, a message pops up saying you have one new email. _**

**_"One new email...mmmm I guess my boss asking for the new design." I stated to myself, as I pull up the email and once I open it up, there was nothing but the number 5 over and over again on the email, however, looking closely it made the face of a bear that looked almost dark and evil._**

**_"What the fuck?" I asked my own mind, as I glare at the screen. Normally, that would freak someone out, then I remember that game Five Night's at Freddy's. That game my brother played. Annoyed, he would use my business email for his game update ads. I close the email, and shake my head with a annoyed look upon my face. Going back to th design I was working on, that is when a another email pops up. I close my eyes and let out a sigh, opening the email once again, figuring it was that of a another add on a new Five Night's at Freddy's. Same picture, but this time it was the face of a fox, and the words help came up._**

**_"No scary, just cheap thrills." I said turning off the laptop annoyed at this point, as I throw a pillow at my brother's head. Which did not good, since he stayed sound a sleep. "I will go five nights at freddy's on his ass if he does not use his own email this time." I said, as I pulled the blanket over me,and went to sleep._**

**_(The next day)_**

**_Pulling up to Uncle Charles's big old house, pulling my sunglasses over my head, with Raina holding my hand, since she had never been here before. "This place has not changed at all." John said, as he put his hands on his blue jean pockets, looking around. I gave him the look I always gave him. _**

**_"What did you think would change? This is Uncle Charles we are talking about." I said, as Raina held her bear closes to her, and we all walked inside. The bulter came to get our bags, as a nice older maid came to take us to Charles's room. Hearing my father's voice, Raina let go of my hand, and ran into the room grabbing on to my father's leg._**

**_"Raina, my sweet angel. You all made it. " My father said, as he picked up Raina, and held her tightly in his lap. John and I walked in, as we both waved to him. "Hey dad." John said, as he hugged him. Walking close behind I hugged dad too, and was happy to see him again after almost three years. Then a clear weak cough made John and I look over to the big bed in the middle of the room. _**

**_"Hello, Uncle Charles." I said, as I walked over to left side of the bed, sat down gently. Charles looked at me, and placed both his hands on me. With what looked like tears in his eyes, he pulled me into a hug, which I was not counting on him to do. Ken at this point cleared his thaort, and Charles looked over at my dad. _**

**_"John, come...come right here." Charles said patting the right said of his bed. John went over and sat down, as Charles placed his hand on John's. "You two are going to be able to save me..save my family name...you both our my last hope." Charles said going on, as I looked to my uncle, and thought the sickness he had finally got to him. Ken just rolled his eyes, and placed his hand on my shoulder._**

**_'What the old cook means, is that he has a family diner, he wants to be bought back, before the angels come to collect his soul. It's a children diner place. You know a place where they use to sell stuff like pizza and have all kinds of games for kids there." Ken said, getting to the point, which was my dad to a tea._**

**_"You mean like a wannabe Chucky Cheese's?" John just flat out, that is when I take off my high heel boot, and throw it at his head. Down went John just as fast as he asked that question._**

**_"Forgive him Uncle Charles, he did not mean a word of it, besides he hates that damn rat as much as I do." I say to my uncle, with a sweet smile, as by this time John is seeing stars, and hands me my boot back._**

**_Raina giggles, and Ken just shakes his head at us both. "Enough you two." Ken said in a low voice, making my brother and I come to attention quickly. "It's fine Ken, John as a quick come backs and Keya as fire temper, that will come in handy. Here is the address of the place. Down to business and the reason I asked your dad to call you here." Charles stated, which made my attention, and John's all his now. Holding Raina, I listen to my uncle._**

**_"The place is just that a wannabe Chucky Cheese, but I believe it can be better. It has a lot more history then that rat does, in fact I want to be full of laughter and life again. John, I know you are a tech head just like in Chucky Cheese's as their animal robots this place did to, it was the high top of it's time back in the day. I want to know if you would life the job in fixing those poor creatures up for me, they need a lot of work, might take more then a month to get each of them going." charles said to John, as my brother had a wide ass grin on his face. _**

**_"Your asking me to make animal size full robots for a kid's pizza place. Can I make as life like as I want?" John asked, as Charles smirked. "John my dear boy, you have no idea how life like they are going to be, but I have seen your robot selektens and I love them." Charles said, as John was unable to keep still._**

**_"You got yourself a head tech there Uncle Charles." John said shaking his head, and was very happy. Watching John this happy, I giggled myself. I was so glad to see John already talking about what he could do for each one, before he even looked at the blue prints for each of them. Charles handed John a stack of blue prints, and it was like christmas for my brother. Raina wanted down, so she could see the prints herself._**

**_"Keya, my dear sweet Keya." Charles said turning to me._**

**_"Yes, uncle Charles?" I asked him, as I smiled softly._**

**_"There is two jobs I have for you, one I would love for you to design on how the animals should look and what they should wear, I have seen your work to my dear, and I know the children will love it. Also the second one, is would mind running it in my place. You would have a two year time, since well that is as long as they have giving me to last. I know you can do it." Charles said, as I placed both my hands over my heart, and could not believe that my uncle was giving both. Speechless I only could nod at both questions. Charles clapped his hands, and smiled._**

**_"Good, then no need to worry about money. Your father and I are going to help you both with the money in this. Just tell us what you need, and it shall be given." Charles said, as I nod. _**

**_"Well, I would like to see this place so I know what I'm getting myself into." I nervously said, as Charles nodded. "Of course dear, place after lunch you and John both go and have a look around the old place." Charles stated. Ken sighed, and left the room, with us following._**

**_After, lunch dad said he would watch Raina for me, as JOhn and I went out to the old building. Seating in the back seat of the limo, John was going through the blue prints, with his notpad out writing down what he thought he would do for each one, giving their own character design and more. Flipping through each one, John saw one that looked like a chicken._**

**_"A chicken...okay..looks like a female design..named...Chica.."John said, as he leaned back and rubbed his head trying to think of where in the earth he heard Chica before. Shurging it off to just be a joke to the mind, he pulled up a another one and saw this one a rabit but two rabbits._**

**_'Bonnie...toy Bon Bon...wait..."JOhn said, as he pulled out his cell, and turned to a gaming website were he bought a game he played lately. Looking through each picture of the characters in the game, and down at his lap to each robot character he was hired to build. The limo stopped, at a hold building._**

**_"Sis, this might sound stupid...but I think..that maybe not all games are made up stories.."He stated, as I froze in my steps once I got out limo._**

**_"John...look..."Was the only words I was able to get out, as my brother got out on my side, and swallowed hard. There in old black letters was the name of the old place._**

**_"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzai...is it too late to say fuck this job" John said, as he dropped the blue prints, he and I both just looked at each other, not knowing how to answer each other, or even think. Nothing,but pale looks and knowing we were now fucked._**

**_(( Next time on FNAF's: "You could have said something to me, before we took this job." I yell at my dad, as I walk out the door._**

**_"What choice do we have, we can't go back home with no money, and we need this job." You state to John. "So we are truly fucked, okay not like the games and the fanfictons are true about this place. It's in our hands now, let's make this place better." Said John trying to listen the mood._**

**_Will you and your brother John be able to take the jobs, and will it pay off. Stay tuned for the next one. Happy Reading my fellow readers. ))_**


	2. Chapter Two: No Choice

Standing in the middle of the run down, old, rusty looking building, a soft sigh leaves your lips. Trying your best to collect your thoughts, on the whole matter at hand, the only thing keeping you from calling your uncle was the fact your brother asked if he could look around first. You found yourself, looking around the old place thankfully for your the lay out of the place were different much more different then the games, and stories from online about this hell on earth. John comes in, after an hour to see you sitting at one of the long party tables. He gives you a half nervous smile, and pulls up a chair close to you.

"Well, what do you think of it?" You ask John, as he was still looking over, at the other side of the room. You turn your head, just enough to see the stage, but nothing was on there.

"Freddy and his crew's stage.." John spoke, with a nervous laugh.

"Don't give me that little brother, anyway your thoughts on this, before we kill dad and our uncle." You state now in more of a pissed off tone, then nervous one. John could tell you were not pleased, and a sigh left his lips. Rubbing the back of his neck softly, he spoke up in a calm manner.

"I don't know to be honest, to take on a place that as shit load of bad history, and not to mention all the fake ass stories about this place online. How the hell do you get people to come to see a place, and let people know it's kid friendly. Be better if it would be turned into a haunted house...just when I thought I got the dream job of the year." John sighed once more, as he held his head with his hands looking down.

Looking over, you see your brother's movements then walk over to the stage, placing your hand on it running it along the dirt and dust now, that was the only thing that laid upon that stage. Your eyes dart back an forth from the stage to the sign above that said" Party Time!" You had to think it kind of in a weird way gave the place a cute charm, you find yourself turning around, and looking over the empty room imaging small children running and playing around in the big old thought made the smile on your face grow, that is when John saw the weird smile on your face he knew that look upon your face anywhere. "Either you finally lost your mind because of our dear father and uncle, or you got a idea cooking up in that head of yours, either way I got a feeling I wanna know." John said crossing his arms.

Looking over to your brother once more, you place your left hand over your chin, and give him that famous wink you always did. "Think, this place has some glass, with your brains and my style, we would turn this place into the kid hot spot. Just not that, but show that Uncle's place is not as bad as it's made out to be. Also there is not true history on children, or anyone being killed here." You stated walking over to your brother. John nodded into a agreement with you, since it happen to be true, so you thought.

"Alright, let's go find our partners in crime." John stated, with a more brighter smile. You look at your brother in a weird way, then wonder what he meant by" partners in crime." After, following him down the hall, and turning to the left. You both came cross a door that said,"Head Tech Office." That is what he said before, hit you hard. He was talking about the robots to this place. Feeling something not right with your body, your shake your head to get the uneasy feeling out of your mind for now. After, giving the speech you gave to your brother, there was no way now, you could get cold feet yourself.

"Since, this is to be my office soon, might as well check out what I got to work on." John said, as he looked over his shoulder towards you. You nod to your brother and follow him inside. Since there was no light, John took out a flash light, and flashed it around the room. Within seconds, John spotted a another room, but it was locked. "I think this is where they are kept." John said, since he had no keys he looks to you, and you throw him one of the spare keys. He unlocks the door, then back at you.

"Once we do this, no turning back." John said.

"We can't go back home with no money...what choice do we have, we are stuck with this place." you stated, as John sighed.

"So either way, we are truly fucked...okay then, let's make this place better then anything. Its in our hands now, we will show them all. Not like these guys are truly alive." John said, as he smiled happily. Then he opened the door, that is when something fell over, and caused you and your brother to jump a mile high.

"FUCK!" You screamed.

"SHIT ALL MIGHTY!" John screamed like a girl, there was the head of Toy Bon Bon, or what looked like the poor thing. Picking it up, John was still white as a ghost, as you just leaned against the wall.

"It's just Toy Bon Bon...I think..." John said, setting the head down gently, and going further in the room.

"What are you doing John?" You asked your, brother as you followed him in. You see him, looking at the chicken like one.

"Since they are robots, and where the top tech of their days back in the day, they each should have a chip like a memory chip almost that told them how to move, and when to talk. You know their programing they each should have one, if so I need each one to download to my laptops back at the house, and learn how each of them acted, and what I can remove, and replace." John said, as he turned Chica around,and pops open her neck. Then pulls out a chip. "They were that stupid not to take our their chips, help me sis, the faster we get this done the faster we can get out of here." John stated. You agreed and started to gently take each chip out of the robots.

"Okay, all the toys are here, that's four, and four from the older ones makes eight...wait.."John said looking down, and counting again.

"Wait what...do not tell me you fucked up alright." You spoke, placing your hand on your left hip. John shook his head.

"Look we got one from Chica, Bonnie, Freddy himself. Just what about Foxy..he is not even in here." John said, flashing his flashlight again, thinking maybe he looked over the last robot. "Maybe, there is no foxy.."You spoke, as you looked down to see a map of the old place. Picking it up, you looked it over, and what seem to be the only left readable thing on the map was of course Praite's Cove. John looked at you, then down at the map. Then he chuckled. "No, Foxy my ass, come on maybe the last people who shut this place down, got to lazy and never put his furry ass up in the room with the others." John said, as he this time followed you. Walking into the second biggest room in the building, John whistled. "Damn, look at this room, you can tell Freddy and Foxy where the two biggest sights to see back in the day. Wonder if both ever had some words with each other." John said, as he was joking about. You this time took out your own flashlight, and flashed it around the room, kind of letting your brother left alone to talk in his own little world.

"Who knows, they still might.."You say, walking up the small five stairs that lead to the stage of the room. Flashing the light around the room once more, then you felt like something cold was on your neck, turning around you see something, but empty dark space between you and the dark purple large curtians. You placed your large heavy coat around your frame more, feeling the cold chill get thicker, the longer you stood there. Closing your eyes tightly, you shake your head and step through the curtian, opening up on eye, you flash your light quickly around, however, you see nothing. To your left looked like a large beaten down old ship. It was a full size ship.

"Damn, Uncle wasted no time into making sure that this priate had what he needed." You said softly, to youself. Seeing a large black shadow figure close to the ship, you walk over more closely. Flashing your light in the direction of the figure, there standing on a pole beam was Foxy, or what was left of the poor thing. "Fan girls would be sad about this." You whispered, as you walked behind the robot, and reached up to fill for the fur patch to undo behind his neck. Your heard a click in the fur, and then gently was able to get the chip out of Foxy. Holding the chip in your hand, your place your flashlight down, and use your free hand to check out under Foxy's tail. There was the name of the people who had did the fur for foxy and Freddy. Feeling like your were being rude, you quickly let go of his tail. "You have seen better days Captine." You spoke to the poor fox. Being there felt more sad, then scary almost you knew what it was like to be tossed a side and left to forget. John was now on the stage calling your name, you sighed and start to walk out to meet him, when you felt something grab your coat. Freezing up abit, you turn to see the hook that was attached to foxy was now on you, but Foxy was not attached to it. Wondering how in the hell it could have got there, but your thoughts were short lived when you heard John call you again. Looking to the open curtian it took the edge off, as you get your flashlight.

"Okay, okay Captian I get, promise to fix this one up and put it on the new you." you say mostly to a joke for yourself, and walk out to meet your brother. "What happen everything okay?" John asked, as he sees you.

"yeah, I found Foxy, he is pretty bad too, here is his chip." You state, as you handed over the chip to your brother. Seeing the hook, John smirked,"Let me guess making fashion do and don'ts already for our little friends." John said, as you and him walk out.

"Listen, funny boy stick to your day job, which is getting those robots in tip top shape. Tomorrow we are calling out a cleaning crew, and junk yard people to remove everything from this buidling. Also call repair men to come in after the cleaning for all the old stuff is gone. We got work to do." You said, to your brother, as you both get into the limo.

" Peter, can you stop on the way home to pick up a couple of pizzas being in that place as made me hungry as fuck." John said, as he turned to you. You nod to agree with him.

'Also we need to speak with dad, and our dear uncle." You spoke, crossing your legs.

(Later that night)

Once you had your baby girl in bed, you were sitting on the side of her bed watching her sleep. The rain outside, had started to became more heavy, which caused you to shut Raina's windows early tonight. "Sleep well baby." You say to her sleeping form, kissing her forehead. You leave her room, and shut the door. Walking passed the room your brother was in, your dad was already in there, and John was already giving him a piece of his mind. Walking over to the door, your listen in.

"Oh hell no old man, we would have said no to the shit hole if we knew what we signed up for." John said from his desk, as he had a pencil in his left here, and two laptops on, hooked to one be main screen, which was a touch screen to help him with his design and work.

"For someone who is angery I don't see you wasting time to getting to work." Ken pointed out to his son, as John turned to face him with a nasty glare.

"Because, you old fart we have no choice, but to play out this fucked up fantasy uncle Charles has." John said, as he touched a few buttons, and was downloading the chips from Toy Freddy and the older Freddy.

Ken looked over, and saw his son at work. "The toy chips?...what do you plan on doing?" Ken asked his son, as John first did not say anything, then after a few seconds John pulled up a small Freddy size robot design and a large bear design, but their legs looked more human, they still had animal like futures about them, but human as well. "giving each of them a sibling." John said answering his dad finally.

Ken looked at John, and was impressed that his son already came up with the first to design. "These looks are not the true finished look, I got a lot to work with, by why just make it to where they gotta have fucked up voice boxes and move around in only one place the year is 2015, time to upgrade freddy and his pals." John said, as he sat back down, and touched a another screen to download chica and toy chica's data.

"John, your going to make this work." ken said, as he saw John stop, and look at him with no emotions. "Dad, just get out and quit trying to play father to Keya and I. This has nothing to do with you. You paid Uncle Charles what you owed him, you got us out here working on his mad house. As far as I am concerned I truly hope one of my creations come and stuffs you into a damn bear suit. You know as well as I do, your only doing this to get out of dubt to Uncle Charles. So leave me be, unlike most of the people in this house. Myself along with Keya got work to do." John said, as he turned his back to his dad. Ken was about to leave until John spoke up.

"Can, you give Keya that top hat, and those few other things on the bed. I found them amoung the other robots. I know she has Foxy's hook already." John said, as he did not look back at his dad. Seeing the items on the bed, Ken picks them up, one was freddy's top hat, the other Chica's bip looking thing, and Bonnie's gurtia. Closing the door behind him, Ken sees you out in the hall way, leaning against the wall.

"He is right...I tell myself its okay for you not calling, or even really being in our lives for the past three years. Your voice still calms me like a father's voice should for his children. Yet, if John still hurts because of your actions, then I can't igorn that. He is my baby brother and the only family I have besides Raina. Why call us now? How bad is your debt to Uncle Charles, that is has to involve your own kids?" You ask your father, as he sighed heavily.

Ken looked at you, then moved his head a little to the left for you to follow him. You nod to him, and go into his room. Ken set the stuff down, as he pointed to it, to let you know it was now your stuff to handle. He went over and sat in a corner chair. Lighting his pipe, he relaxed his right arm, on the arm of the chair, then crossed his legs.

"You want the truth then fine, before your brother was born I came into a small debt problem. Your Uncle Charles was there to help me, get myself out of the hole I had made for myself and your dear departed mother. If I only knew then, what I sadly know now. I would never told Charles I owe you one." Ken said puffing on his pipe a few times, before letting smoke rings, leave his lips. Looking back to you, Ken wondered how you would take it, knowing you like he did, you would take it just like he would calm and straight to the point.

"You asshole.." You said glaring at your father, which made Ken surprised you did not take it lightly.

"You put yourself into money debt, for wha?!t was it worth? Thanks to you, now John and I have to fucking try to save some pizza joint that has a 50/50 chance, shot in the dark type deal of making it. Do you not know the damn stories, or games on that place. How many people think it is real, and that those robots come to life and murder night guards. You know that place might not even be a chance it will make it. Now, my job and his are on the line. Hell, we will be lucky if we sale the damn place if it gets good business." You lash out towards your father. It make your blood boil to know that your father, would do this two you both with no thought or concern for your well being. Let alone your brother's and daughter's.

"John, does have a point I hope your ass gets stuff into a bear suit as well." You saying, lashing out more.

"Keya, enough. I heard it from your brother, and I do not need it from you too." Ken said in a calm tone.

"No, you stop it. You could have told us about the damn place in the beginning, so we could have had a fair trade in this all, but no once again you like out for number one, which is your ass dad." You spoke, and slam the door on your way out. Leaning against the door now, you look up, and fight back tears. You did not ask for this, nor did you want a place they may or may not be haunted. You knew the place would only get weird ass people in there looking for a good scare, and you would never get the place to be children friendly, unless it was by a mircle.

"It's going to take a mircle to save us, if not all the angels and guardian spirits on this earth. Please, I don't know who is listening, or who even truly cares to listen. However, right now we are no more different, then those robots my brother has to rebuild. We are stuck just like they are in this nightmare. I don't know if five children got their souls lost, or how many did in that joint. I do know, if any...if only one is listen please...please..I beg you help us...help my brother...help my daughter...help...me.." You say, lifting yourself off the door, and walking down the hall, wiping tears from your face. Unknown, to you, your brother had heard you, but also something else.

(John's POV)

You had listen to your sister beg for help, that is if anyone was listening. You remembered growing up, how heartful your sister's prays would be, and somehow, someway they would always come true. Making it look like she could talk to the dead, but in truth she could. One of the many talents she got from your late mother. You closed your eyes, and went back into your room. Sliding on the floor, with your back to the door, you open your eyes to see both your laptops and desktop working over time in getting the data from the chips you had gotten earlier that day. You roll your head to the left, then to the right a little, to get the attention stress out of your neck. Looking at your coffee in the mug by your desk, you nod your head, and the coffee mug shoots in your hand. Mind contorl, or making things move with one's mind. Was the gift you got from your mother, you get to your feet, and walk over to the main screen that was displaying the info you were reading at the time on Bonnie now, and toy Bon Bon, which you gave them, since to you calling them Toy Bonnie and Bonnie would just annoy to no end.

"Going to be a long ass night...sis...I wish there was a way...to know for sure." You spoke, with those words you take a another large drink of your coffee, and look to the screen to see something not right.

"Wait, computer go back to the last two frames." You spoke, as the computer obeys, and goes back to the last two frames.

"Freeze and blow it up." You order, the computer blows it up, and on the frame looks like what was record of Bonnie walking around and talking to Chica and Freddy.

"Is the rabbit talking to the chicken and the bear?" You asked, youself if that was even possible. You shake your head, and listen it sounds like pure natural talk.

"Turn up the volume on the frame." You ordered, but when you did the laptop with the data of Bonnie blows up."Damn it no." You spoke, as you run to get the chip. Pulling it out of the once useful laptop. It was harmed, and like it was fine.

"Something was on here, they were not acting like robots at all..."You say to yourself, and go to place the chip in the other one. Bring up the same two frames, and was about to ask the computer to bring up the volume, before a voice could be heard through the speakers, and it sounded like a male in this late 20's.

"Honestly, dude to it again, and your laptop will fire like that one did." Said the male voice, and you look around and was about to ask where it came from.

"Dude, over here in the chip, to think they asked you to fix us up, man we are screwed if your own new creator." Said the voice again.

"New creator? Wait a minute, told tell me your are one of the robot chip that I pulled." You ask, and sit down.

"Now, you get it, you do got brains, welcome back dude." The voice said being a smartass, you look to your speakers, then pull up a screen and only see wave lines as the voice talked. "Who are you, and what the fuck are doing in my laptop?!" You asked after the shock wears off.

"I'm in here, before you stuck the damn chip in your laptop, and I'm talking before you were trying to get into some personal stuff between Chica and I. Come on, dude would you not hate it if I went through your memories. Even through my soul is stuck in this piece of shit. But I figured since your going to be the brains behind us, but also...your sister's loud cry got to me and a another over here. He and I can't stand to see women cry for anything. Oh right by the way my name is Bonnie." Said the voice with a warm heart fill to it.

You just stay in your seat frozen, as you looked to the screen."Dude, you okay John?" Asked Bonnie, as you snap out of it." Bb..b..bonnie you said your name was bonnie. How is this possible?" You asked.

"I don't know, just like the others I guess our spirits or souls, whatever you wanna call them, have been stuck with that place and with I guess these chips for so long you lose count." Bonnie said, as you nod realizing that the talking screen made some sense.

"Well, not saying what you are saying is not true, but if it is, then my sister is really going to kill my uncle." You said, rubbing the back of your head.

"Don't tell your sister, that's one thing I gotta say don't say dude. Let the rythem of your favorite song, just gotta close your eyes and let it go with the flow. Let it go with the flow." Said Bonnie trying to make a point.

"So you mean to let my sister, found out in her own time. Okay, sure I can do that, until she kills me." You spoke, as Bonnie chuckled softly.

"I wanna help you, if you want John, if not then you can always tell me to back off." Bonnie said, and you get help. Going to think this was all a dream, but to you this was real. Smiling a little bit, you knew it would take a mircle just like Keya said. "Okay, Bonnie you got a deal." You spoke, as Bonnie chuckled more, and you followed along with him.

That night was the start of a new chapter for you and them all.


	3. Chapter Three: New Friends

(Recap: You and John just came to realize, that either way you both are now stuck with the Pizza place, that your Uncle Charles has now passed onto you. After, heated words with your father Ken. You feel like your world and your brother's world is now going down hill. However, your brother just made a new friend, and it looks like just maybe things are going to look up from this sick joke.))

Four months had passed, since you and John both took on the job of being the owners of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. You were on the phone, with the head of the make over crew to fix and make the rooms top nech, for the Pizzeria. Having a needle placed into your mouth, since you were working on Chica's new outfit, while on the phone with the people who you hired to fix up the Pizzai. You felt yourself coming unglued at the moment, you place the phone on speaker, as you sat down and start piece the top of the shirt you were sewing together.

"So how long will it take you?" You ask, the head of the make up crew you hired, he goes on to tell you, since so much damage had happen to the old building and it was just now fitting for human beings to walk in. That it would be safe to say that it would take a another week, before the roof would be fixed for leaks, and more. You roll your eyes, and keep listening to the man talk.

"Okay, look you have until the end of the week, to get that roof fixed, and the two main rooms done. We have a dead line to meet, and we only have two more months until everything, everyone, and even those robots my brother is working on, as to be ready. Unlike most of us, some have our jobs on the line." You said, then quickly hang up on the man.

"See if that can get his ass in gear, one more week he says, please if my brother can have the damn rabbit and chicken up and running by two months, they should be able to get the two main rooms and roof fixed." You state to yourself, lost in your own thought. That is when you hear a clap from your door way. "Lovely sis, way to tell the people off that we hire to get their asses in gear. I love ya sis." John stated, as he leaned against the door way being a smart ass. You quickly turn your head and smirk at your brother.

"Yes, what brings you to my end of this world?" You asked him, with a smile.

"The woman that is here with the fur for the robots just showed up, and she is freaking out that we wanna use fake fur on Freddy and his crew. Bonnie scared her shitless, I guess he would to anyone since he has no fur on yet." JOhn said trying his best to not laugh at the whole thing. You shake your head, and pat your brother on the head, as you leave the room.

Coming into the room, that your brother spend most of the past four months in working on what he called his"friends now." You saw the woman, with glasses, staring at Bonnie and Chica, or what was them just needed to finish. "Yes, Mrs. Green was it?" You asked in a soft tone, as the woman turns around and stares at you.

"Miss. Heart?!"The woman asked.

"Yes, that is me." You spoke, softly and sit down in a chair, and nod for the woman to come and sit down next to you. As the woman walked over to you, JOhn came in the room and saw Bonnie and Chica looking at the woman. Freddy was only half way done, but John knew Freddy could hear and see, along with Foxy, who was laying on John's work table. John put his fingers to his lips, to give them the sign to be quiet.

"Oh Miss. Heart, your quite young for someone to be doing what their doing. When Mr. Fazbear called and said the orders was for the person he put in charge, I will say I was expecting someone much older." Mrs. Green, said in a warm tone, as she looked at you.

You cross your legs, and listen to her talk. Placing your left elbew on the table, you smile sweetly at her, and speak." Don't worry, Mr. Green, I would have expect someone much older to. If I was in the job you are doing, but as you can my brother and I are doing this job alone, well half way alone we are paying people to help us get this whole mess fixed. Reason why I called about your furs, you did them for Freddy and Foxy before."

"Yes, the company did a long time ago, been ages that is why we were shocked,but very pleased that you called us." Mrs Green said with a smile.

You nod your head, and light a cig, as you predent to agree with her. As soon as she gets done talking, you place a box on the table, and pour out the old fur that was on Foxy and Freddy. "Okay, here's the thing, these furs you gave my Uncle are pieces of shit, well not your fault I know you did not work with company at the time, so I'm not blaming you. Just these furs are cheap made, cheap wear, and if kids can get gum and pizza fucking cheese in their fur, and it not come out with normal water and soap, means my Uncle got cheated out of his money and trusted the wrong damn people to due their job. Now Mrs. Green, I don't care how nice the fur feels or if it looks nice. I need good fake fur, I need fur that is easy to hand wash, since the fur will be going on our friends here, I need it strong enough so it would come out or tare when kids pull, and each of the robots need different fur types." You say in one big breath, and then look at Mrs. Green, who at this point is blinking at you, and finds it shocking that someone who is still so young, can tell the difference already and take charge like that. At this point, John can see this, and is covering up his mouth with his left hand, and trying not to laugh. He predents to working on Foxy, and keeps biting his lip.

(John's POV)

You listen to your sister just tell off, and how the old last furs sucked. You bite your lip, and pick up your laser tool to put a few piece of metal together to try to get some of Foxy done. All your robots were built just they still had a few last minute work ends that needed to be done to them. You were suprised you were able to get the four main ones done, and still had time to get their siblings, as you called them done. Really did not take long, since you did not have to replace or remove any dead weight from either of them, that night four months ago, you learned the truth, about the creations you were making. Their chips had human souls attached to them, which helped them live through the robots themselves. Building robots were easy, it was the programing that you thought it take you all six months to do, but that was after you learned the truth from Bonnie. Only thing was, that their souls had been around for so long, that they themselves could not remember hardly much and also maybe all the years they were shut off, and down in that old place did it to them.

You yawn, and look to see your sister writting down stuff on a piece of paper for Mrs. Green. "John, I'm going to show Mrs. Green out. I will be back shortly." You hear your sister tell you, as you nod to her, and watch her walk out of the room with Mrs. Green.

"Oh finally, she left. I hope Keya is going to be okay, she seemed annoyed." Said a female voice, as Chica stepped out. You turn to see Chica.

"She will be okay Chica, my sister can handle herself, better then she looks." You state, as you walk back over to the table. Then you notice Foxy gone. "Yea, where is the fucking priate?" You ask everyone, as Bonnie and Chica both look at each other.

"Don't tell me, that stupid priate went off again." Said Freddy, as he got himself up off the chair you had put him in. "Wow, boss becareful, John just put the last touches on you." Said Bonnie, as Foxy was standing over in the corner, and growled softly.

"I'm over here laddie, no need for ye to worry ye head on my count." Foxy said, as he liked it in the shadows better, due to where he spent off his time. You sigh in relief, and sat down. "Foxy, man don't do that to me, if my sister every finds out about you all, I'm fucked." You spoke, as Freddy, put his metal paw on you which looked like hand just a robot.

"No need to worry young John, we won't let it spill so soon. We will tell Keya when the time is right." Freddy spoke, as Foxy growled annoyed.

"The longer the lass never knows, the more weight it puts on the lad."Foxy stated, as he disagreed with Freddy's choice.

Chica and Bonnie both sighed. "Here they go again." They both stated at the same time too.

"Maybe, you want to jump the gun, and let Keya know we can all talk, and what not. Do you not see the stress and pressure she is under already, because of Charles. Just because your selfish Foxy does not mean the rest of us will be when it comes to Keya and John." Freddy said, as he went to sit back down, so you would not worry about him being up. Foxy growled, and glared at freddy, ready to bark a another too him, when Keya comes in. You push Foxy back on the table, and predent to work on him again, and look up to see your sister.

(Back To You.)

You come in to see your brother working away, just has he alway did. Walking over to him, you lean in, and place your head on his right shoulder, and watch him work on Foxy. A smile appears on your lips, as Foxy's eyes dart to you, then back to where they were looking before. "What the.."You ask yourself, as John turned to look at you.

"What sis?" John asked, as he stopped working.

"Ummm Foxy..his...you know what nevermind, just my mind getting to me finally. All this stress is going to make me crack. I keep telling myself two more months, just two more months, then it will all be worked out. Uncle Charles can then sell the place. I hope he does..I'm already ready to go back to L.A." You speak, as you look over to see the robots of Chica and Bonnie.

"We can't..."John said out loud.

"We can't...John this is only a two year thing.."You say to your brother.

"I know, but...what..if there is more to it, and what if the Pizzia becomes big, so much we gotta stay. Like you said before, what choice do we have, if this place makes it, and it will. Believe me we are not the only ones riding on this anymore." John said, wanting to badly to tell you the truth.

You look to your brother, and sigh heavily. 'Okay..okay, your right and like always you have a point. I guess in someways, we can't leave this guys in Uncle Charles, or dad's care. They would try to figure how they work. To be honest, I would be sad if one of these guys got took apart." You spoke, as you gently trace down Foxy's muzzle to the tip of his metal cold nose. "Besides you said we?" You ask your brother, as you look over the work he did on Foxy and smile at it.

"Well, you know all of us in the room." John said in a joking manner. You thought of a good way to be a smartass back to him, as you go to the Freddy robot and kisses it's nose, and do the same to the Bonnie one, and then kiss Chica's forehead, then go back to gently kiss the tip of Foxy's metal nose. Then you turn to your brother, and kiss his forhead. Which makes everyone and everything in the room go quiet.

"Time for all tech heads and robots to go to bed, and I don't care how old they are. Means good night and lights out." You said, as you walk out of the room, and wave to your brother. Which now your brother was in a left frozen start since you had kissed all the robots, and he just froze realizing you had no idea what you did.

(Foxy's POV)

Being told what to do, was never your strong suit, but hearing John ask you to please not leave the room, or move around to much. You had less to no choice but to stay put, however feeling of John carrying the weight of keeping your sercet from his sister, just did not sit right with you. When you got the chance, you planned it on yourself to make it up to John and to the young lass herself, for all they were doing for you. Just that stupid bear was already getting on your last nerve. You did not hate him, after all you and Freddy were the oldest, and truly believe it or not long time friends. Walking over to a mirror you, see yourself in this metal form, and was wishing you had fur, or at least clothes, but you knew that the young lass Keya could only work so fast. You found yourself checking on everyone, Bonnie and Chica were already in Sleep mode, and Freddy look to be looking after the small robots, and there you see Mangle your sister, the one John redid to make into your sister. You grin wide to see them all fast asleep, but it unnerved you to know that the one you called the young lass was far from your eye sight to keep an eye on her too. Also her wee one. Pulling on a large hoodie that belonged to John, and a pair of sweat pants. You found yourself walking into the large hall of the big house. Sniffing the air for a few seconds, you got the scent of Keya, and followed it to the end of the hall, and off to the right side of it. Seeing the door open, you peek in and see Keya still wide away, working what it looked like to be a other design she had for one of you.

"Young lass, ye should be in bed..."You spoke in a soft tone, in the back of your mind. Keeping your eyes on her, she wore a light white tank top, and was only in silk thong, of course this made smirk just a little. However, the look of worry and being tired was written all over her face. When she turned her back to the door, you quickly stepped inside, and stayed to the shadows, which was something you became good at over time. After, some time an hour had passed, and Keya was still awake trying to get the design finished, biting your tongue so you would not let it slip out to tell her to go to sleep. Raina came in, and was rubbing her eyes, you see the wee one, and how much she looked like her mother.

"Momma, I can't sleep the lighting outside is to bright and the rain is to noisey for me to sleep, may I sleep with you tonight?" Raina asked Keya, as Keya smiled and picks up her daughter. "Of course my sweet." Keya spoke, and climbs into bed, with Raina close to her. Within seconds, Keya and Raina both looked to be fast asleep, feeling much better knowing the young lass was asleep, you quietly sneek out to return to the room which you left before, but a small voice stopped you.

"Why did you hide Mr Foxy?" Raina asked, as she blinked looking up at your tall form. You stop in your tracks and turn to see the wee one.

"What are ya doing out of bed lass, ye's mother will be worried." You ask her, as you get down on one knee to be at her level.

"Momma, is a hard sleep when she has pushed herself to the breaking point,besides I want to thank you. Since Uncle John as made you all things have been better."Raina said, with a light hearted giggle. You could not help, but let it melt your wires within side you.

"Wee one, how do ye know of me and my other mateys."You asked, as Raina giggled at your priate talk.

"Because I'm not stupid my Uncle would never talk to robots unless they could talk back." Raina said, as you laugh with her. You feel a small pair of arms hug you tightly, as you look down to see Raina, looking up at you with a smile.

"Now, into bed young lass." You tell her, as she nods and waves good bye heading back into the room. Getting up off the floor, a smirk comes across your face looking to the door of Keya's room. Then you quickly go back into the room with the others, and sercetly go stand in the corner to go into sleep mode yourself with that smirk still on your muzzle.

(Two Months Later,back to your POV)

Having been already two months, you were standing in the in the middle of the Pizzeria hearing the talking and walking outside your office. Going over to the mirror you had in your office, you fix up your clothes, and hair, just in two hours, all kinds of crazy was going to be coming in those doors, and more. Hearing a loud knock on your door, you turn your head to say come in.

"Come on in it's open." You spoke, as you placed a box on your desk. John came walking in with his clear glasses on, that he used to cover his eyes, when he was working, or building anything.

"Why are your glasses on, oh no don't tell me that something bad happen already." You ask freaking out at this point, and John gentle sits you down, and was holding his laptop. "No, sis its all good. Uncle Charles is on Skype he wants to say something to the both of us, before the grand opening." John said, as he gets up quickly to close the office door.

Sitting back down, he opens up the laptop and then gives Charles a call on Skype. Finally, Charles does pick up and waves to you both.

"You both look well. I can hear the noise outside all ready. How do you two feel?" Charles asked his smiled softly, and nod to your Uncle.

"We are fine Uncle Charles, we are doing good, got everything ready for today, and just waiting for the doors to open." You spoke, as John was on his cell phone texting a few people down stairs, that were placing Freddy and all of them in their places.

"Well, sweetie about that I was wondering if you had hired night guards for the nights there?" Charles asked, as you and John both stopped and looked at each other, then back to your uncle.

"no...I have taken the nights here. Got a place in the back for me to sleep, and everything so all good." John spoke up, you turned to give your brother a weird look since you had no idea about this until now.

"John...I rather..you.."Before you could finish, John just looks at you, then looks back at the Skype."Uncle, we will call you later to let you know how it is going." John said, as he closed his laptop. "I'm not going to be alone, I need you here. I got a few things I need to tell you and show you anyway. As for the nights don't worry." John said, as you still did not feel right about the whole thing.

"Okay, little brother. I will trust you, and you can show me what you wanna show me after closing okay." You spoke, and gave your brother a pet on the head like you use to do with him, when he and you were both much younger. John smiled, and then gets up. Looking over at the clock, he felt his stomach turn just a bit.

"Almost time, can't believe our lives are riding on this one day and night. I just hope fate will be kind and smile down on us for once. Even thought our Uncle is out of his mind, and our father is a pure jackass." John stated, as he looked over to you to see you, opening the box, and there was a top hat in it, John tilted his head and blinked.

"Top hat? Kind of looks like Freddy's." John said walking over to you, he say a note in the box, and picks up it, reading it out loud.

"Dear Keya,

Thank you for taking the time to realize that this is my last chance to bring the Fazbear name from ruin to back on the map. I would not have just asked anyone to do this, I would have asked my niece by blood to do this for me, but given the fact she has the Fazbear name. Let's just say for everyone's sake that it is better it goes into your hands, then anyone else's. This might sound corny, and cheap talk coming from your uncle, but this top hat I wore when I first opened up the old Pizzeria, and now I pass it on to you. This thing has not seen the light of day, since the first day. I hope it can wear it with pride, or at least some peace of mind. Even if you don't wear it, I hope it can be a good luck charm to you, and for those of you that now work in that place. Thank you Keya, you are truly my niece at heart.

With love your uncle,

Charles Fazbear."

John sat the paper down, and looks up to see you standing in front of the mirror with the top hat in your hands. You feel a lot of weight in your chest and in your heart. You thought of your uncle and what he told you. Mostly, thinking of your Aunt Martha Charles's wife. Closing your eyes, and taking a deep breath, you place the top hat on your head, and lean it to the side. John smiled, as you returned his smile back to him. "Show time little brother." You spoke, as you turned around wearing, a suit that did match Freddy's suit, but this one had a long skirt with a spilt up in the middle of it. It showed off your high heels, and black tights.

"You really getting into the part." John said with a big smile on his face. "Oh dear brother, it's not like I have a choice, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria has a image to up hold, and name to save. Since Uncle Charles plans on leaving this to us, might has well put a 2015 future swing to it." You spoke, as you get to the main doors, and see the waiters you had hired and cooks.

"I know this might not mean much, and I know some of you have a thing against Fazbear name, and most of you being teenagers just came to see if Freddy and his friends came move or scare the shit out of anyone, but remember this place is for kids and family. Charles Fazbear had a great idea to make this place, but it fell on the waste side. So let's bring it back together, and maybe its a new start for all of us. If you don't stay after today, then I will not get mad if you don't. Hell, if I was in your shoes I would think twice before taking on a job, that has not one, but two horror games after it, and enough fanfiction to even give some of the famous writers of all time a run for their money. So let's prove everything and everyone wrong on it all. let's give them something real to talk about." You said giving the speech yourself found corny as hell, but the room filled with clapping and people agreeing. Nodding to the guards to open the doors, that is when the screaming and excitement filled the old building, kids came running in past you, and even adults with teenagers came in talking about what robot to go see first, and wanted to know if the place look like the games and fanficton. You looked down, and some people stopped and looked over at you, you gently felted your head, and smiled sweetly.

"Welcome to Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria. The most friendly and fun place on earth." You spoke, with a cheerful smile, as some of the kids could hear Freddy singing, and Chica singing back up. Others heard Bonnie's guatir fill up the building. John was up in ther camera room, with a few people hired to work under him. "Okay place Camera A and B on the robots and Camera C on the kids. Don't forget to put Camera D and E on Priate's Cove. Shit load of kids are in there." John told the two younger boys then him, so he had the cameras where he needed them to be placed.

As night time fell the noise of the children and their laughter got less and less, to the point to where you were waving to the last child good bye, and telling them to come again.

"Miss. Heart, we cleaned up everything and the evening crew is coming in the hour."Said a waiter, who was only 17 years old. You smile at her, and nod to her. "Go on home, I know you gotta have home work, I will finish cleaning up, and wait for the evening cleaning crew."You tell her, and the young girl smiles, as her friends and her get their things to go home. You watch them leave, and shut and lock the main doors to the place, as you went back inside. Taking the top hat out, and undoing your hair from the bun it was in, you start to walk around the building, and look at the different posters, and signs in the place now. Walking down the main hall, you peek your head into Bonnie's room Which was called the music room, and do not see John.

"Guess he is in Chica's kitchen, might have gotten hungry." You state to yourself, and walk to the another room only to see Chica and her little brother Chi Chi, in their places, but no John. Walking out of the room, you hear something drop, you turn quickly to see Chi Chi moving his head.

"Night roam mode for these guys, oh well at least I'm not alone right Chi Chi." You said to him,and poke his small beak, then walk out of the room once again.

(Chi Chi's POV)

You had felt the lady poke your peak, and you stay frozen, as you can feel your older sister's eyes on the back of your head, as if saying don't move Chi Chi. Waiting for Keya to leave, you stick your head out to see Bon Bon, who was Bonnie's little sister sticking her head out too. She was going to follow Keya as well. "Bon Bon...we might get into trouble." You said in a shy tone.

"Oh come on Chi Chi, not everyday we get to follow the Lady. Besides she is the master." Bon Bon said, as she grabs your hand and pulls you along the way. Next, then you know you both hit the back of Mangle and Freddy Jr hard.

"Hey me mateys, watch were your going want to try to get us got, and have her make us walk the blank." Mangle stated, as she held Freddy Jr close since he was the youngest of them. Freddy Jr, looked to his friends and then help at Mangle who was the only one out of the four who looked like a 13 year old life size fox girl. Mangle placed her finger on her lips for the rest of you all to be quiet. You sigh, and look back to your sister's kitchen and was just ready to g back and hide under your sister's wing. You watch as Mangle, peeks around the corner to spot a Keya who is looking up at a picture on the wall.

"What is the lady doing?" Asked Freddy Jr, as you walk out to see the lady looking sad.

"She..is..sad..like..she misses someone." You spoke out loud,and then Keya turned to face that direction,and Mangle pulls you into the shadows, as she kept you all hidden. Keya just looked back at the wall, and walked away. Mangle waited for Keya to be gone,and then took off and went fast like her brother Foxy. You all run passed the picture, but you stop when you see the picture of a older women with blond and sliver hair. Her eyes looked happy, and she had a sweet smile on her face. You hear Bon Bon call to you, and you run after them,and stop when you four peek in the door way to see Keya in Pirate's Cove. Mangle blinked,and swallowed hard.

"She is in big brother's waters." Mangle stated, as you all looked at her, then to Keya again.

(Back to you)

You could not shake off the feeling something was watching you. John was no where to be found,and you figured he was making his rounds and rechecking the cameras, looking like he would come in here, you stop at pirate's cove to kick your heels off, placing them on the stage, you rub the buttom of your feet.

"You know a man made high heel shoes, since it causes women pain." You say out loud, like anyone would answer you. Sitting one stage yourself, you smile a little, and lay back on the stage and look up at the ceiling to see the different sea shells on the ceiling that reflected from the moonlight outside. A yawn comes from your lips, when you hear something giggle. You shoot up fast, and look around.

"John..are you there?" You asked, as you get the uneasy feeling like you did in the past.

"Hi.." Said a small child like voice. Which at this point makes you jump to your feet, that is when you see a shadow move from one corner of the room, to the next. Knowing where the light swtich was you, start to walk to it, only to have what is sounds like foot steps following you. You stop and the foot steps stop, you walk again and they come back. This time you stop,and that feeling you had was right behind you now, you close your eyes, and turn around,and open them a little. When you open your eyes, that is when the lights of pirate's cove come on quickly,and there is John with Bonnie and Freddy next to him.

'SIS!" John said, as he ran over to his sister,and the shadow thing that was behind you, was now gone and looked like it rushed to the back of the room. John looked at Keya, as Bonnie came over.

"Is she okay dude? That little demon gave Chica a scare too. Good thing the kiddos were spying on Keya." Bonnie said, as you blink a few time and looked over Bonnie to see him talking and acting like a normal human being. That is when Freddy comes behind him, and hits him hard over the head with his cane.

"You dumbass, look what you did." Freddy said, as Bonnie rubbed his head and look to you, who at this point was still trying to put two and two together.

"Sis, I gotta few things to tell you." John said to you in a nervous laughter.

"Sorry John, I mean dude sorry I did not mean to make Keya nervous." Bonnie said, feeling bad now, as Freddy just looked at Bonnie again,and was about to beat him with the can this time, that is what sounds like leather boots jumpping down from the stage of Pirate's Cove onto the floor. Freddy and Bonnie looked over to see Foxy, standing there shaking his head.

"You land lovers, truly know how to make a lass feel nervous,and they say I'm the scary one of us all." Foxy said, as he walked over and walked in between Freddy and Bonnie,and to John's side. Looking to John and then to you, which he smiled softly, and nodded to her.

"The name is Captian Foxy of Pirate's Coven lass, this here is Bonnie and our boss Freddy. We already know your brother John, he is a fine lad indeed, thanks to the care and watchful eye of you know doubt." Foxy, said as he bowed to be respectful, as John looked at him and shook his head.

"I have idea why not everyone else come out too." John stated in being smartass about it, really not meaning for everyone else to come out, but they did. When they did you look around the room to everyone in there, and then back at John.

"Sis.." John said seeing your face go pale.

"Jo...hn..."Was the only word you got out, before you passed out due to everything happening at once and the shock. Also from being overworked and worried to no end. Someone grabs you before you hit the floor.

"Lassy..."Said a male voice, as you hear a few others call your name, before your world becames quiet and dark.

(( If you like this chapter and the ones before. Stay tuned for next week's chapter. Sorry if this one is kind of long. Was trying to pack as much as I could into this chapter and bring more light to the others. Thank you for reading this chapter and I hope you all what is to come.))


	4. Chapter Four: Truth Be It Out

(Chicka's POV)

It had only been a few fours, since Keya had blacked out due to everything that was on here. John has explained it all to you, saying that Keya at times over worked and/or would push herself to the limits and this was not the first time she had one of these black outs. From what he told you she had them ever since he can remember. You spot John on his cell with this niece Raina, you had adored Raina since she was so sweet and loving towards you all.

'Well, Raina said to make sure to take care of her mother, and told me not to move her until she comes too. I hate to say it, but at times my niece takes care of Keya and me more." John said, walking back over to where you all had placed Keya, which was lucking for you her office had a couch in it. John sat in the chair, he had placed by the couch to look after Keya.

"John, how long does she normally stay out for?" You ask him and walk over to the couch looking down at Keya.

"Last time she was out for about two hours, I knew she was pushing herself to the limits again. Only giving us six months, to fix everything up is just like dad, and Uncle Charles. Push, push and more push." John said sighing, and rubbed the back of his head. You placed her hands on your human friend's shoulders. "Please don't worry yourself as well, now we know we have to keep an extra eye out on Keya even more." You spoke, trying to lighten up John's mood. As if he knew what you were trying to do, just like always Bonnie comes by your side and nods.

"Chicka, is right Dude. No, worries Keya will never pass out again we promise. Keep her at ease and safe will became our second job, besides performing for the kiddos during the day. Also means watching over you and Raina too." Bonnie said, with a large smile on is safe.

"You both don't got to do that, Keya and I look after each other been that way for a long time. I doubt it will ever change for her and I." John said, as Bonnie sighed.

"Oh BOSS! We watching over Keya, Raina and John from now on right." Bonnie said to Freddy, as you and John both look to Freddy, who had his hat off, and was leaning into a chair the fur that was loss on this head to look like hair, he ran his hand threw, and looked to you three.

"It's an order. John and Raina we have been already. Keya taking Charles places, means she is the top one we protect at all cost. Without her this place would die, and we would go back to rust, besides I figure Foxy over there already plans on protecting Miss Keya, since he had no problem flirting with her when he made himself known." Freddy stated, and had his head turned to Foxy, who had been leaning on the wall away from everyone, his pirate hat over his eye that was covered by the eye patch he wore. Opening up his good eye, it darted at Freddy, and knew Freddy was starting his shit again like he did at times.

"Aha, Freddy, you might be the captain of this fine vessel we are all stuck on together, for the rest of our lives it seems, but lad don't push this old sea dog's buttons tonight. I rather walk me own blank, then fight with your large wanna be reject care bear ass tonight. Not with the lassy, out and down in her black out." Foxy spoke, a smooth calming voice. You knew at times Foxy would at times just fire a nice shot back at Freddy, instead of yelling. However this time, you shook your head,and matched out between them both.

"Oh you both are worse then the Toys at times. We have a problem if you both have not realized that. Something that can move in the shadows is how and about in the only place we call home. Neither of you have left to find out what it could be. Since you both large asses wanna be children and act as if this thing won't come back. It was after Keya, I will be damned if I let a another owner of this place be killed, or kill herself." You spoke in pure anger, as they both looked at you. Freddy sighed, and Foxy lowered his ears, and then you look to see Foxy walk out of the room, and to the corner where you all had saw the Shadow thing go before. Freddy got up and followed him.

"Stay with John Chicka, I will go with both hot heads." Bonnie said, as he ran to catch up with them both. Just then your ears catch a sound of a soft sigh.

"John.."You heard a female voice say, as you turned around to see Keya with her eyes open,and looking at you.

(( Back to your POV))

Coming to you felt John's hand in yours. You could tell he had been worried about you again, due to the black out you had just went through. Your eye sight was still blurry, when you thought you saw one of the robots looking straight at you and John. John had noticed your attention towards Chicka.

"John...it's..Chicka..she is looking at us." You stated to your brother, as you see him nod. "Your right sis, she is. Chicka is alive I don't mean by robot terms, I mean alive." John said and moved his hand telling Chicka to come here. Chicka slowly made her way over to you both, still weak, and with your eye sight blurry still, you trusted your brother enough to let Chicka come close.

"Hello, Miss Keya. I'm Chicka...please..don't be afraid.I'm..I mean..we are not like that.."Chicka said looking down, her tone was sad, but you could hear the hint of sadness in her voice. This was no human, but a robot, but her voice did not sound robort like, the fear you felt over did, was small to how you were feeling now which was worried for Chicka. You thought to yourself maybe, it was the fact you had spend six months getting the clothes and the feathers right on Chicka, or all those times you talked to Chicka like she was a live when you were putting the clothes you made for her, on her.

"Alive, let me feel, don't be sad. If anything I should be the one in fear, however, I believe my brother. John has never lied to me before. His ass is in deep shit for when we get home, but I know sure you know my brother can move things with his mind, and I can see things that I should not be able too. My eye sight sucks after a black out, takes a few days for it to come back to being normal." You spoke softly to Chicka. Chicka looked at you when you spoke, and her frowning beak turned into a happy one.

"You believe me sis?" John asked you. "I believe you John, you never lied to me before. I just wish you told me sooner, however, that is not the case now. Chicka's aura is light soft pink, which means she has something living and warm inside her." You spoke, when your normal eye sight left you, the one gift you got from your mother, able to see and talk to spirits of anything, the gift to see auras. Chicka blinked, and looked to John.

"Our mother was special, she had a lot of gifts that Uncle Charles and Aunt Martha only knew besides our dad. Well our mother's gifts split into two. I got the moving things with my mind part, and Keya got the black outs, and connecting to the dead part." John explained to Chicka, Chicka knew John was different then normal humans were so suppose to be, but hearing you talk, Chicka for the first time realized that maybe, just maybe Bonnie, Freddy, Foxy, along with toys and herself were not alone anymore. Chicka then froze, as she felt your hands on her face.

"Differently our Chicka, the feather long blond hair, and the feather face. Just making sure John was not pulling one over on me. My brother is a lot more smarter then what he acts like." You spoke, as Chicka giggled with a blush coming to her face, since the warmth from your hands made her feathers and her metal beak feel warm. "John, could you please had me my glasses so I can see until my damn eye sight is normal." You asked your brother. John just chuckled and got your glasses for you. Placing your dark purple frame glasses on, you could see better.

"Thank you." You said, giving John smile. "Question, where is the rest of them?" You asked John crossing your arms. John blinked and then rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Chicka, jumped Foxy and Freddy's asses then they went off to look for that shadow thing that was behind you." John answered your question, as you nodded to him remembering the footsteps you heard, the one thing you remember mostly was the coldness from it all. A giggle sound could be heard in the room, that is when you remember hearing it as well from before.

"That giggle sounds like a small child." You posted, with John now looking around the room. Chicka was doing the same, then a other giggle was heard.

"Hi.." Said the voice. You looked around, and then did the only thing you could think of.

"Hi." You said back. John and Chicka look at you.

"What are you doing? You lost your mind?" John asked, as you just look at him.

"Hi."You repeated yourself again.

"Hi wanna play?" Said the child like voice again, with the same giggle.

"Sure, what game?" You asked, as you started to slowly walk out of Pirate's Cove. Walking into the big party room, where Freddy and them would be on stage.

"Hi.." Said the voice again, this time you started to giggle with the voice, not help but thinking it was cute. "Hi.."You said giggling yourself. Walking more of the way into the room, John and Chicka stopped at the door way.

"John, Chicka. What is going on we are hearing someone say Hi and lots of giggles." Said Bonnie coming up two them. Foxy and Freddy came walking behind him as well.

"What is the lassy doing?" Foxy asked raising left eyebrow at you.

"Is she the one saying hi?" Freddy asked, as he watched you.

"Yes, and no. Just listen." Chicka said, as they watched you. Hearing the Hi getting louder. You walk in front of the curtains on the stage.

"Hi.." Said the voice, but this time it sounded like it was in front of you. Opening the curtains slowly, you spot something moving. Getting on your knees, you smile softly.

"Hi."You said one more time, and then slowly out walks what looks like a small boy that was made of pure plastic, he had on a big smile, but he looked worn down,and old.

"Balloon boy.."Freddy said, as his eyes widen. Bonnie just smiled, and shook his head. Chicka put her hands together and smiled happily. "Just Balloon boy, the poor thing." Chicka said.

"Well, hello there Balloon boy, my name is Keya." You spoke, in a soft tone, as he looked at you and rocked a little to the left and right like he was scared, but you place out your hand for him to take. "Come on, don't be shy." You said to him. He looked at you, then slowly walked over to you placing the hand that held Balloon sign in your hand. "That's it." You said, you try your best to get him to come in the clearing ot the light.

"Balloon boy your okay." Said a small voice. That is when you all looked, and say Bon Bon talking.

"Guys its Balloon boy." Chi Chi said the toys remember it, and they rush over to him quickly. Balloon saw his old friends, and just nodded. Moving out of way, you had not realized that John and the others had came in. You gently pump into something taller then you, turning all the way around, you were met face to face with Foxy. You looked up at him, and he tilt his head a little to the right with a serious look, then his one good golden eye soften, as a smile came long his muzzle.

"Nice to meet you again lassy." Fox said, as Chicka giggled,and Bonnie chuckled.

John and Freddy looked at each other then you both. "Nice to meet you too.."You said, Freddy had a very bad habit of always trying one up on Foxy.

"These fine land lovers be Bonnie, and Freddy. I can tell ye alright met the lass in our crew." Foxy posted, as this snapped Freddy out of his thought, and over to you.

"Nice to meet you Miss Keya, heard a lot about you from Mr. John over here." Freddy spoke in a very well mannered voice. You nod your head to him sightly, being around well mannered people you were quite use to since your father and uncle being both of the men they were.

"Do you truly take after Uncle Charles, your higher up attitude, and manners shows well Freddy." You spoke to him, as he smiled at you for your kind words.

"Well now that you know the truth sis, what do you think." John said, as he walked over to you, as the toys are still hugging and holding on to Balloon Boy.

"To be honest, I truly do not know what to think of this all. I can't hide what I am seeing, let alone say it is a awful nightmare that I might wake up from. In anycase, I will say this much, no telling Uncle Charles that they are alive. If so no telling what the old frat would do to you all." You spoke to everyone in the room. The toys came running over towards you all, upon hearing this Mangle spoke up.

"Do to us? I thought most people feared us do to those games John showed us. They even have me looking like a fucked up freak side show. FYI I don't have two damn heads, well maybe I did at one time, I don't remember that much anyway." Mangle spoke going over to her older brother Foxy, and clingly to his arm. Foxy petted her on the head with his good hand, then looked back at everyone.

"Wait, don't remember?" You asked in bit of shock, due to what Mangle had just stated to you all. John sighed heavily, not knowing how to explain this to you. Freddy saw the look upon John's face, and messes with his hair little, John looked up and gave Freddy a half smile.

"I can explain this much to you, Miss Keya. You see once Mr. John woken us from our deep sleep, we barely have any memories of what has happen to us, if anything it is like we have always been this way. Saying human souls live within us, is something I'm afraid I would need proof myself. So I can understand where you are coming from. Just I know we are different then anything that has been made." Freddy stated to you, then looked around the room to see everyone else. Everyone seemed be in their own thoughts from what Freddy had said.

Looking down, lost in your own thoughts you never did like the idea of not knowing everything about what you did, or any job you had to do. Detail, and knowing was two things you got from your father. Detail on what was going on, and knowing what to do with the detail you knew and how to go about it all. Crossing your arms across your chest, you bite your lower lip, then everyone snaps out of it, when your cell goes off. Quickly, picking it up, you place it on speaker not thinking, sine it was something you always did when it was just you and John.

"Hello, this is Keya." You spoke, then a male voice boomed from the other end.

"Keya..its me your Uncle Charles, I was wondering how long you and John plan on staying over there. Did something happen? Is everything okay?" He asked, as you look to John raising an eyebrow.

"We are cool like the other side of the pillow Uncle Charles, just had some.."John stopped for a second, and then looked around his eyes stopped at Foxy and then to Balloon Boy.

"Giving Foxy a new mode to play a the violin for the kids like normal pirates do, after a long ass day of work. Also find a plastic looking boy called Balloon boy, got a few plans for him. Right sis, since it after all sister's idea." John said, making up a pretty good lie.

"Right..right yes.. I mean yes, talked to John and giving Pirate cove more of the real life look of the life of a pirate why not have music, and Balloon Boy will make kids happy and we sell balloons to make the profit go up." You spoke, as John let out a reliving sigh once Charles believed the lie and hangs up, as you sigh too.

"Violin..was the best you could do?" You ask your brother, and he just looks at you."What would you have me say, oh uncle Charles we are late due to the fact my sis passed out, and oh by the way Freddy and his friends are live and well you know talking and acting like humans." John stated in a smartass tone. You were about to kill him, when you heard Foxy speak.

"Fidel..its called a Fidel." Foxy spoke in a calm tone. "Yes, I can play one, just might need some new work done on getting one." Foxy also added with you and John looking at him.

"Sorry, I meant to Fidel Foxy." John said, with Foxy giving him a nod.

"Tomorrow, you work on fix to get him to play the Fidel, I'm going home now. I'm tired. " You spoke to your brother, then turned around to walk back to get your high heels you left on the stage in pirate cove.

"I will company the lassy, no need for ye to worry lad." Foxy, said as he smiled at John, then looked to Mangle for her to follow him. Mangle nodded and quickly dashes behind her brother. John nodded, and just need a break from Keya, he looked at the time and realized it was just now 10 clock at night. "I better call Peter to come get sis and I." John said calling the driver of their limo. Chicka pulled Bonnie and the toys away from the party room to give John some quiet time. Freddy sat down next to John.

"Not easy always getting along with someone who is hard-headed at times." Freddy spoke, which broke the ice break, and John nodded to Freddy a few times. "Being her younger brother is not always easy, or at times the most rewarding job their is."John said has he leaned into the chair he was seating in. Freddy chuckled a deep chuckle. "Foxy and I are the same way." He said to John, John just shook his head. "I guess we have something in common with you both after all." John pointed out to Freddy.

(( Foxy's POV ))

Walking into Pirate Cove, you see Keya leaning against the stage. She was rubbing her forhead looking like she was ready to kill anyone at that moment. You, yourself knew what it was like to fight with someone you had known for years on end. You sighed heavily, and walk the rest of the way in, with Mangle close behind you. Hearing your footsteps, Keya looks your way, not knowing what to say to the lass, she just looks back down not saying a word either. For the first time in your life, since you could remember you truly had no words at this point, which made you annoyed with yourself.

"Lassy, don't beat yeself up so hard over this whole thing. If anything blame us, for making the young lad keep it from you. I would be me self pretty high watered if Mangle me sister kept something of important from myself. The lad just thought he would be doing right by ye, he wanted to tell ya the moment he knew of our secret." You spoke to her walking to the stage now, where Keya was still standing.

Placing her left hand on her chin, with her right under her left holding it up, she looked straight at you. "Wanted to tell me the moment he knew?" She asked you with a bit of shock to her voice. "Aya, the lad did. You have this Captian's word." You said to her, as she nods to you. Seeing the change on her face from being highly stressed, to now that of the same female you watched many time during your six month stay in John's room. You out of them all got to know Keya, you got to know Raina as well. You watched over those two so many nights, that it became a normal every night thing for you, but tonight would make it the first night, you would not longer be by her side, watching over her. Since it had indeed been opening day meant you and the rest of them would stay here in the Pizzai. You collect yourself, and knew that the lass would be fine, after seeing her handle that secret of you all, you knew now that she would handle herself. Just you would still keep a watchful eye on her.

"Are you okay?" You heard a voice ask you, as you are pulled from your thought. You looked to her, and smirked widely.

"I be fine lass. I should be asking ye that question." You spoke to her. Keya smiled a little, then looked to the stage.

"This is really one fucked up crew. Eight walking, talking animactrions, and two freak show humans." Keya stated to you, prefering to herself and John as the two freaks, since they had their gifts. You chuckle loudly, and smiled standing next to her now.

"Ay, we might be just that lass, but ye and the lad just became part of this crew. Ye are no longer the only freaks." You said to her, turning your head to look at her. Keya looks at you,and returns the smile. "Aya Captain." She told you, you just look at her for a second, not expecting the lass to say that. Before you could speak, you hear John and Freddy come in the cove. You and Keya both look their way. "Are you both okay?" John asked, while freddy gave you both a serious look. The both of you look at them, then each other, then back at them again, then once more at each other. As if you both were reading each other's minds.

"We be fine lad." You both said at the same time, which made your grin widen more,and JOhn just blinked, with Keya laughing out loud from what happen. Your chuckle yourself, and hold your sides, you had forgot what it was like to laugh that way in a long time. As the rest came in the cove, you look to Keya to see her talking to John normal again. Your golden eye softens just a little, with a warm smile on your muzzle, for the first time it felt like maybe things would be okay this time around. You take your pirate hat off, and go to join the rest of the crew.

(( Back to your POV))

"Alright good night everyone." You said walking outside, and got into the limo.

"Night buddy." John said to Bonnie, who gave him a thumbs up. Then you and John headed home,you were ready for a long hot bath, and a good night's rest. You hoped, but more then anything you just wanted to be with Raina for awhile.

"John, I think it's going to be okay." You spoke to him, with John looking up from his cell. "Your right sis, I got a feeling, that us and them going to be tight as thieves for a long time to come." John said yawning himself. After bit you felt John's head on your shoulder, you look to see your brother fast asleep. A smile appears on your lips, as you place your arm around him, and hold him close. You look at your window at the passing buildings and street lights, leaning back you close your eyes, and wait to get home.

(( Stranger's POV ))

"Today the top story in the city of , is the grand opening of the famous children's Pizzai, what started, as only rumors six months ago, came to life today when Keya Heart made the announcement that Pizzai would be opening soon. A small crowd of 50 stood in line, and it grew to over 100 if not more paying costumers, to come and see the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzai. Once owned by Charles Fazbear, he turned things over to his god-children, Keya Nicole Heart, and John Charles Heart. Both who are now partners on what seems to be biggest children's hang out since it opened in the 1980's." Said the news woman on the TV.

Your eyes almost fell out of your head, as you fall out of your chair listening to what you were hearing. "No, it can be..Charles reopened it...gave it to new people." You spoke to yourself, looking at the TV, to the picture of the woman they called Keya. Hearing someone coming into the living you look up to see your female cousin looking at you. "Jermey, what's wrong with you, your acting weird. Also dinner is almost done." She said, and you blinked, and then acted as if nothing had happen. Watching her leave, you stand to your feet shaking.

"Damn it...those two have no idea what they are in for...those poor kids..." You state, and turn the TV off, with your hand hanging down.

((Merry Christmas 3 Here is my present to you all Chapter four of FNAF. Hope you all like the cliff hanger I left. I will see everyone after New Year's Day. 3 Merry Christmas & Happy New Year My Readers 3))


	5. Chapter Five: Old Memories, New Haunts

(( Recap: It had been a wild night for you, and you can came to terms with what was going on in your own business. Now, that you know the secret of what John had been wanting to tell you, you are able to put fear, and worry away for now. John is able to do the same. ))

You found yourself siting home, on a Friday night which was a good thing for you, since you never had much time to spend at home, nor spend time with Raina due to always working, or something else came up. However, tonight was just you and Raina, it was a girls' night as you called it. John was at the Pizzeria tonight, doing late night work. Normally, you would go in with him, but not tonight. Soaking in the bathtub, and listening to Raina in the next room playing her favorite video games, you smiled to yourself, and was enjoying the scented candles you had lit, and drinking that fine glass of red wine you never got a chance to sip at time. You had spent a full three hours playing videos games with Raina, and was helping her to defected a boss she was having trouble with. Then before to long Raina wanted to try herself, and you took the chance to soak in the tub for awhile, closing your eyes, you drawn out the sounds around you, until your phone goes off. You turn your head slowly to the right, and groan a little. Opening your left eye, you lean up and pick up your cellphone, hitting the pick up button, and then turned it on speaker.

"Keya Heart here." You spoke to the person on the end of the phone.

"Sis?! Its me John." John spoke, as he sounded cheerful.

"this better be good, I was soaking in the tub, and enjoying my night." You stated to your brother on the other end of the phone.

Unknown to you, everyone even the robots could hear you since you were on speaker. John tried not to laugh at what you had just stated. "Umm sister of mine that is why to much info to be saying out loud when you are on speaker." John pointed out.

Your face turned a dark red, and you just sunk into the bathtub."You have me..on speaker...that means..."Your face turned about ten different shades of red, and then laughter could be heard on the other side of the phone.

"John Heart! You are a dead shit when you get home."You spoke, still blushing and ready to hang up the phone now. "What was the purpose of you calling me right now?" You asked him to change the topic quickly.

"Oh right, we got a letter here from a old worker who says he use to work here, back when the place was up and running around 1987." John said, holding the letter in his hand. You gave a confused look to the phone. "Okay, so what about it? I'm sure there is a lot of people who use to work in that place before we got it. What does he want a job?" You asked John at this point, not really thinking to much into it.

"Well, I figured since the guy had to be in his teens when he worked here."

"In his 20's little brother, no one in their teens was allowed to work here. Only 18 years and up." You cut off John saying, as John blinked then he remembered the old rules. "Anyway, has I was trying to say, why not write this guy back, and ask him to come look at the place, by his letter he seems pretty excited about this place being open again. So why not give him a warm Fazbear welcome." John stated over the phone, you on the other hand, got a very strange feeling in the pit of your stomach, that something was off about this whole thing.

"John, don't you find it got of odd one of Uncle Charles's old co-workers wants to come and see the place?" You asked John, as their was silence on the end of the phone. Then John sighed, "I know, but maybe Freddy, or one of the others can get their memories back, also this guy might know if anything weird went on around here, back in the day. We got to find out why they all have souls inside them." John said.

You let out a soft sigh, and just looked at your cell which did seem like forever to you, which was in truth only a few minutes, but your gut was telling you something was not making sense of this. "Alright, okay let him come. Tell him we will meet him in the front entrance after closing hours on Tuesday. If he does not show up, that is his loss. We got to keep them safe. I will be damned, if I let the that place sink lower then it has been." You stated to your brother, then hang up the phone, once again giving into your little brother's wants and needs.

( John's POV )

You ran your fingers through your hair, and sighed heavily. "I knew she would not be happy with me, then again I would not be happy with me either. Just doing what I think is it." You stated to yourself.

"It will be okay John, no need to worry over a matter that has not yet happen. I'm sure Miss Keya will come to understand your reason behind it all." Said Freddy to you, as you turn around to see Freddy, who you, yourself got close to over the months. A smile forms on your mouth, and you nod to him.

"Easier said then done Freddy, just sis had a point when she said it is weird after all this time since we opened up, someone wants to come and see the place." You spoke to your friend. Freddy walked up to your desk, and glaces down at the letter himself, as the end of it was just signed "PG?" Asked Freddy, as he looked to you.

"That was the name he sighed with. So yea, reason why I said if the guy comes here, you all might remember." You stated to Freddy.

Freddy shook his head, and then looked at the letter again. "I honestly, can't for the life of me remember who went by that name. I wish I did. It bugs me that I can not even be any help to any of them. Bonnie I know could care less whether not he remembers. In his mind set, he is alive now and happy to just have new friends and play his guitar. Chicka on the other hand I think is scared, when I have talked it over with them before. Chicka acted if she rather talk about something else." Freddy stated to you.

"What of the Captain?" You asked. Freddy just looked at you.

"You know Foxy, he keeps to himself mostly, and besides he does seem willing to talk about it, when he wants to come out from behind his curtain at times." Freddy answered you.

"Well, you know Foxes they at times rather keep to themselves and deal with their own problems." You said to Freddy, as you both shared a chuckle, or two. Foxy on the other hand was leaning against the door way listening to you both talk. Foxy moved his tail side to side just a little, from annoyance at you both abit. He sighed deeply, and walked down the hall back to Pirate's Cove.

(Foxy's POV)

Walking down the hall, you heard John and Freddy making fox jokes, but not that you did not mind it, just you started to remember things that made your mind puzzled, and at times made you want to stay away from the others. You had started getting the images ever since last week. None of it made any scene to you, what was worse in these piece of your memories, it was has if it was you, then again not you. You walked into the Cove, to see Mangle hanging upside down from the stage by her legs, teasing Chi Chi. That is when a another one of those memories hit you, this time it hit you hard. You held your head, and then a flash back came into your mind playing like a slow old movie.

-Flash Back-

You see Mangle all torn apart, and hanging down from the ceiling, as she if she was going to play with the kids around the Cove. You were in the back room, but a small hole in the wall, gave you a view of the Cove. Placing your head down, the next thing you hear is people screaming, and security guards running around, towards Mangle. You look in the whole, as a face Bonnie looks at you, and A torn down Chicka had smirk on her face. Freddy could be heard chuckling. A smile grin covers your muzzle seeing the blood flow between the many guards, as a child was screaming in pain.

-End of flash back-

You scream which causes everyone in the Pizzeria to hear you. John and Freddy both jump up, and rush to where you were. Bonnie and Chicka come running in, to see Mangle shaking Foxy.

"Big brother!...brother..." Mangle said in a worried voice. John got on his knees, and too check your eyes, but you let out a deep growl, and snap at him. Which causes John to fall back into Bonnie, Bonnie catches John, when Freddy takes his cane, and blocked you.

"Foxy, snap out of it, its us come on. Your scaring the toys, and Mangle." Freddy shouted, as he pushed you against the wall. That is when you saw your eyes were solid black with little white lights in the middle of them. It even shook Freddy's robot core.

"Foxy! Come on man it's us. What's wrong?" Asked Bonnie who at this point was helping Freddy now hold you back.

"Foxy, forgive me." Said John, as Bonnie holds your head down with Freddy's help, and John takes out your chip, which causes you to shut down.

( Back To Your POV )

The weekend at passed by, and John did not want to ruin your weekend, so he never told you about what happen with Foxy, just thinking it was a bad connection, or something hot wired in Foxy. John took it off as that, but once you came in the Pizzeria John was in the back room with Foxy's chest open trying to figured what cause Foxy to freak out like that.

"No, those wires are fine, maybe the blue wire most of shorted out, and caused his main chip to act up. I might just need to replace the whole wire set, and work on making a new chip for Foxy if I can." John said to himself, as you walked into his office to see what he was doing to Foxy.

"There better be a reason why Foxy's chest is wide open, and you got a pair of pliers in your hand." You stated to your brother, as your crossed your arms, giving him that death glare look, that still made his own skin crawl, since you both were little kids.

"There is, but I did not want to ruin your weekend with Raina, and besides I think I figured out the problem." Said John, as he got up, and pulled out a few rolls of wires. "Just got to replace these, and he will be back up and running." John stated, and went back to work. You sigh and let your brother be, walking to the music room expecting to see Bonnie playing his guitar before the place opened.

"Bonnie, why is John redoing the wires in Foxy, and what happen?" You asked him, as Bonnie looked over to you.

"Well...you see." That is when Bonnie told you what happen that same night John called you. You listened, as your eyes grew wide, and you shook your head at the thought. "Foxy, can be at times a little wild, but to growl at John." You state, with Bonnie nodding to you. Freddy came in, and sighed. "Almost time to open up, and some of the workers are coming in." Freddy said, as Bonnie patted your left shoulder, and went to flow Freddy and Chicka on stage.

The day dragged on, and some of the kids kept coming in and out of Pirate's Cove, but there was a sign saying in repair, some of the kids were heart broken. You stood there, and shook your head. You wanted to kill John for not having Foxy ready to perform for the kids. You were about to close the doors to the Cove for the rest of the day, when low and behold out pops Foxy and Mangle together putting on their pirate act. All the kids who were fans of them rushed past you quickly. Laughing and cheering for Mangle and Foxy, you just stood there and blinked, then you saw John walk over to you.

"Told you I would have him ready by show time." John said with a grin, then you could not help, but smile as big as you could, then look to the stage to see Foxy putting on his act. That is when he winked at you, as if he could tell you were on the ends again about almost closing the doors. You sighed a sigh of relief, and thanked the heavens it all seemed okay again.

After closing hours, you walked back into Pirate Cove to see Foxy sitting on the stage, and playing the fiddle that John had programmed Foxy to do. Somehow when Foxy played, it was not like a robot was playing, but more like a human playing with passion. You think about last month when you found out about them all, and to be honest you, you had been close to Foxy and Mangle more then the others. Seeing Foxy like the was today, and even now, made your heart sink in your chest.

Foxy stopped his playing, as he looked up to see you looking at him. "What it be lass, are ye scared of me as well now? I would not blame ye, if ye were. Almost bit the lad's head off. I be truly sorry for that lass." Foxy said, as he lowered his head in shame. He thought highly of John, and he knew that you both worked your butts off to make this place, their home the best it could be.

"I..don't know what came over me...I..just..John said it was bad wiring, but.." Before Foxy could finish, you had place your left hand over his muzzle.

"Enough, I know you would never hurt John, or anyone for that fact. Your protective of us all. So no worries. John is not mad, in fact he was more worried about you thinking something happened to you." You spoke to your friend. Foxy just stared at you, his eyes shown sadness. You placed your forhead head on his, and closed your eyes. Once you did, something flashed into your mind. The same scene that Foxy has seen in his memories, not played out before you. Then you backed away, looking at him with fear. Foxy opened his eyes, and was breathing hard, you both just looked at each other.

"You seen...did ye lass?" Foxy just asked, sounding has if he was breathing hard which made your whole body tense up. You just nod to him softly.

"Part of seeing the spirits, I at times can see the past of someone." You spoke, and Foxy held out his good hand to you." Then ye need to be careful around me lassy." Foxy said, once again looking down. Before you could say a other word, John came in.

"Sis! That PG guy is here." John said coming to you. You nod, then look to Foxy who was already behind the curtain now. Shaking your head, you walk out of the cover to the front door, to see a tall man with light ash brown hair, he had a bread. Standing with him was a shorter guy who seemed to be John's height, the man had on a cap, wearing a brown jacket, he seemed nervous, and kept messing with his own hands.

"Hello, which one of you is PG, if I may ask? Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria." You spoke with a warm smile, and kept yourself together to act, as if nothing was wrong. The guy with the bread, turned over to look down at you. His eyes widen, then he looked to his friend wearing the brown Jacket.

"You did not tell me that the new owner was younger then us." Said the man with the bread.

"Well, I..I don't you the new owner was different." Said the guy in the brown jacket.

You cleared your throat which made both men look at you.

"Oh yes, my name is PG, this here is my good friend Jeremy." Said PG, as Jeremy went to shake your hand, but it was sweating,however, you shook it anyway. "Nervous much?" You asked finding it weird.

"Forgive him, Jeremy as always been the nervous type. He gets scared easy, so please don't take it the wrong way." PG said, with Jeremy just looking at him.

"You would be nervous too, if you were made to come back into this hel..."That is when PG elbowed Jeremy,"Sorry, Jeremy my arm is fucked up, due to a accident that happen here a long time ago.'" PG spoke, as you just looked at him.

'Well, come on you said you wanted to see the place, you are more then welcome to you." You spoke, turning you back to them, as they followed you. Looking around Jeremy remembered seeing you on the TV, and still felt sorry for you and your brother. John came around the corner, with his tool box, to act like he was working.

"This is my brother John Heart, he is the head tech, and the one who remade them." You spoke, as John shook both their hands. "Nice to meet ya, when we got your letter, have to say was kind of shocked that old workers of this place would want to come back. The way it was left was such a sad sight, but thanks to my sister here, and myself of course we got this place up and running in no time. Took six months." John stated, as he shook their hands. You looked to your brother, and just smiled.

"Come we can sit in my office it's upstairs and we have more seats." You said, but then you hear PG.

"Is it okay if we look around first for old time's sake. Charles was such a good boss, that we wonder how much the place as changed." PG said to you, then he smiled.

"Sure, go head after that come to my office." You said to them, and let them walk around.

"Have Bonnie and yourself watch them, and make sure that they stay safe." You ordered John, as he agreed to you, and then watched the men walk away. John went to the music room, and told Bonnie what was up. Bonnie agreed, and looked at him.

Freddy stood tall, and stayed still when he heard those two men coming.

"PG, what is wrong with you? Asking if we can look around this place. I don't want to be here." Said Jeremy nervously to his friend.

"Quit, acting out. Stay calm okay. Besides I doubt we will be the only ones here soon enough, once the other two find out this place is back up and running." PG said to re sure his friend it would alright.

"I can't believe that Charles is letting two people run this place, and I can tell by how that girl acted, as if she has no idea what horrors this place as to hold." PG stated, as Jeremy whimpered, and pointed to see Freddy on stage with Chicka. PG stopped in his tracks, and blinked, seeing Freddy like this. Freddy had more human features to him, he had a animal like face.

"he...he...looks like a fucking fur damn things." PG said.

"Furry...they are called Furries." Jeremy said to PG.

PG walked up the side stairs that leads to the stage where Freddy was. He walked up on the stage, and just stared at Chick at first, then moved his head towards Freddy.

"Does matter what they are. This fucker still gives me nightmares, since that day it almost killed me..." PG said, when he said those words, Freddy's head moved, and he started to talk. That is when the lights came on, causing PG to fall back off the stage onto his back. Jeremy was scared shitless, and pissed himself.

"Hello, boys and girls welcome to my pizzeria, the funniest place on earth. Don't forget to ask your parents for Pizza, and drinks." Said Freddy like he always did when he came to life to perform. That is when PG got up, and rubs his back.

"What the fuck?!" PG asked, as he looked around to see John leaning against the door way of the room.

"Sorry, about the scare..just I was making my rounds as well."John said putting his tool box down, and looked to see Jeremy who had pissed himself. John let out a chuckle, and then looked to PG. "So old timer, what the fuck do you really want with this place? Uncle Charles is a greedy old fucker, like my father is. So cut the lies, and cut the small talk, be honest. What it is that you really want?" John flat out asked them too, as John glared not liking the fact outsiders were coming around their place. Freddy and Bonnie, along with Foxy were feeling the same way.

PG just looked at John thinking he still had a lot to learn, and a lot of growing up to do. "Listen, kid this place has more horror stories, and blood shed then you realize, or your sister. This place is not what it seems, and Charles has done nothing, but cover up it up with pure bullshit, and all because he wanted to make this place the best, and all for greed as well." PG stated to John.

"You think I don't know my own God-father, please I spent just about every summer with him. Along with my sister. So if anyone has seen his greed first hand, it has been us. As for horrors, and covered up bullshit, as you say. I think someone has been watching to many horror movies, and getting movie land and real life mixed up badly.."John said, knowing now that his gut feeling was right. There was more going on here then met the eye, however, John was not about to pull the cover of his friends, just because these two wanted to be nosy. In eyes, he knew these two needed to leave now, and not come back. You walk in behind your brother, and place your hand on his shoulder. Shaking your head, knowing what John was thinking, John just sighed, but kept the glaring look at those two.

"What cover up are you talking about? Uncle Charles I have never known for him to cover up shit. Greedy as hell, yes I will agree with you on that no doubts about it, but you better have a good reason for not only upsetting my brother, but also talking ill of my uncle. The only people who have a right to talk that way of him, is us. He is the one, and the reason we are pulled into running this place. You have a problem with it. Then take it up with him. Rather then that. I think it is time for you to leave. Good Day Gentlemen." You said, looking at him.

PG sighed, and looked to Jeremy.

"We did not come here to.. fight..we came..here.."

"I said Good Day." You spoke again cutting off PG. Both men walked passed you, and hearing the door close behind them. You and John both just breath. You placed your right hand on your forehead, and just wanted this night to be over with now. John sat down, that is when all of them came around you both.

"You did wonderful." Chicka said happily, hugging on to you happily.

"Well done. I know it must have been hard for you both. You have are thanks again." Freddy said with a smile, as he petted John's head.

"Way kool dudes, that was wicked." Bonnie spoke, giving a pat on the back to you and John.

"Way to tell them off, and have them leave." Chi Chi said jumping around.

"Making up lies is a bad thing." Freddy Jr said, as he hugged Freddy's leg.

"Way to tell those old farts off." Bon Bon stated, as Mangle giggled.

"Keya and John rock!" Mangle said with a cheer.

Everyone was happy that you both were able to make them leave, but you on the other hand, excused yourself, and noticed Foxy by the door.

"So you heard?" You asked him.

"Aha, that I did lass. My memories, and what they said, fit." Foxy stated to you.

"I know, but for now we can't tell them. Only you remember so far, and right now I don't think any of them could handle it. I know Freddy could." You said.

"Freddy would have it so far up his tight ass, that ye would have more problems to worry about lass.I agree, we keep it from the rest of the crew, until we know more." Foxy said, as you leaned against the wall next to him. You both watched them all happily.

"Tomorrow, I will find out what I can about this place, and it's past." You told Foxy.

"Aha, but for now, let them have tonight, ye never know how bad the waters will be tomorrow. Just remember lassy, you are not alone." Foxy said looking over at you. Looking back into Foxy's one good eye, you smile, and lean your head on his shoulder. Foxy smiled to himself, as his tail circled around your wrist, as you both just watched your friends in a happy mood for once.

(( Here is the fifth chapter of FNAF. I had a brain storm, and sorry if this does not carry as much drama as the others, just after being up since 7am working on this, then coming home to finish it. I don't think it is so bad. So thank you for reading, and stay tuned for the sixth chapter. Have a Kawaii Creepy Day 3 ))


End file.
